In modern society, parents pay special attention to their children. It is indispensable for parents to choose toys for their children when they grow. With time changing and new technology being developed, new elements have been added in toys. Toys are no longer limited to motionless toys. Sounds and actions have been added, and interaction with players is possible. Existing toys with sound and interaction functions usually are very complicated and expensive. Electric motors are used to drive gears in gear boxes in order to drive the toys into action. Furthermore, speakers are required to produce sounds. As such, these toys require batteries which may be swallowed accidentally by children. Thus, these existing toys are large in size, heavy and high in manufacturing cost.
There is a need to produce a squeezable toy with squeeze and sound mechanisms which are simple in structure, light in weight, low in manufacturing cost, and does not require any motor, speaker or batteries.